


dancing with a stranger

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakup, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past soogyu, Strangers to Lovers, are they lovers?, beomgyu is heartbroken, not so cute actually, yeonjun is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beomgyu doesn’t know why he’s spilling his failed relationship to a complete stranger but he got nothing to lose. He’s just a stranger anyway, little chances they would meet ever again.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	dancing with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fics on here, please don't go too hard on me, english is not my first language. hope you enjoy it! fellows beomjunist, this is for you.

Friday night is not supposed to be like this. 

Beomgyu is not supposed to spend the night in a night club with loud and deafening music like this if not for his senior’s nagging. He prefers to spend his nights buried in comforter or maybe talking on the phone with his boyf –now _ex_ -boyfriend, Soobin. But it seems like it wasn’t an option anymore.

Beomgyu isn’t a naïve person. He saw that coming since a few weeks ago. The meet ups got lessen even though they didn’t live that far away from each other’s campuses, the answer of his text message got shorter, and they argued over small things so easily. They talked things off and came to a mutual decision and promised to stay friends (which we all knew was literal bullshit). It was a mutual breakup but that doesn’t mean it’s not hurt.

It’s not hurt until the reality of breakup revealing before his own eyes. He saw Soobin walked hand in hand with someone new not even a week after they broke it off. It is a common belief that if our exes find someone so quickly after the breakup it means they had been waiting for the breakup to happen to finally come out with them. And Beomgyu can’t help but believed it too.

So here he is, sitting in a bar on his own while his seniors, Taehyung and Jimin, dancing together like there’s no tomorrow. They are kind enough to invite him and let him on his own. They know about his breakup and they even said his ex was a jerk to be like that. Beomgyu only chuckled.

Beomgyu stares at his drink long enough to notice the drip of the ice slowly going down on his glass. He can sense someone stares at him too from his left side. He takes a sip on his beer while turning to the side, and gotcha.

If Beomgyu couldn’t hold himself, his mouth would gape in awe. His eyes meet a beautiful pair of mono lid eyes not that far from him. It is the most intense gaze of eyes he could ever recall. He is even intimidated a little by it but he wouldn’t let it show. The owner of the eyes smirks a little at him and Beomgyu realizes he’s been staring at him a little bit too long. So he regains his composure but it is too late.

The man pulls the stool beside him and says with a silky voice, “Can I sit here?”

Beomgyu is silent for a bit before replying, “Sure, it’s vacant.”

The man sits comfortably with half his body facing Beomgyu. He offers a smile which Beomgyu returns with a slight glare. _I didn’t sign up for this_ , Beomgyu says in his mind.

“Is this your first time?” The unnamed man starts the conversation.

Beomgyu lifts his eyebrows, feeling slightly confused, but the older man beats him to rephrase his words, “I mean, this place. Is this your first time coming here? I’ve never seen you before.”

“You must know every faces that’s come in here, then?” Beomgyu questions.

“No, but I’m pretty much know how to distinguish which ones are regulars and which ones are not and you seem like the latter.” He replies. “I’m Yeonjun, by the way.”

“Beomgyu.” Beomgyu reciprocates with telling Yeonjun his name.

“Not much of a talker, is this scene ain’t yours?”

 _Yes, I’d much rather be at home and watching sad tragic movies and cry my heart out to deal with my broke up_. “No, it’s just I… have just gotten out of relationship.” _Damn it_.

Yeonjun is quiet for a second. He just stares at Beomgyu with a knowing smile. “And you came here to mend your broken heart?”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, “That’s too dramatic. I’m dragged here by my friends who are by now don’t even remember me and ditch me to dance sensually against each other.” Yeonjun chuckles.

“Why did you break up?” Yeonjun sips on his liquor. Beomgyu seems contemplating a bit before he talks.

“It was getting tiring for both of us, I guess. So the sooner we break up the healthier.”

Yeonjun lifts his left eyebrows. “Seems like you aren’t even sure about that.” Yeonjun counters.

Beomgyu snorts, “What do you know about it?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I don’t know. If the break up was a mutual decision then you should be a little… loose but you’re here while your friends are out dancing.”

Beomgyu doesn’t say anything. Instead he gulps down the remaining liquid on his glass. The burning feeling runs down his tongue to his throat; making him feels a little bit dizzier. “I wouldn’t know if this was what he wanted all along. He is coping with it very well.”

There is no one talking for a minute. Then the elder breaks the silence.

“Well, you know what, fuck him. If he lost you because of his stupidity, he wasn’t worth your time.”

“You think so?”

Yeonjun nods eagerly, “Yes. What’s the point of being in a relationship with someone who’s an idiot?”

That cracks one little giggle out of Beomgyu and Yeonjun can’t feel much better. “Say, you’re the one who wants to break up first, would you be this sad?”

“I’m not sad! Not even near. I’m just disappointed, you know.”

“By…?”

Beomgyu doesn’t know why he’s spilling his failed relationship to a complete stranger but he got nothing to lose. _He’s just a stranger anyway, little chances we would meet ever again_.

“By myself.”

Yeonjun is still there, waiting for him to elaborate his words but never nagging him.

“I felt like I was the only one making effort. I was always the one who called him first, asking how his day was and all. He was only ever been sweet to me when we meet up but then he gave me cold shoulder the day afterward. I never asked why, I never asked for more. I didn’t want to be annoying but that’s what made us getting farther.”

None of them bothers to fill the void. They let the loud music consumes them in their own thoughts while Beomgyu orders another drink to the bartender.

“I saw him, a few days ago, hand in hand with someone. I was near SNU –his campus. He looked well, as if he never gone through any distress of a breakup. I doubt he even grieved.”

Beomgyu drinks until the glass half empty. He’s really out here spilling his guts to a stranger he just met tonight.

“You must think I’m pathetic by now.” Beomgyu smiles sadly. “It’s okay, I’d pity myself too.”

“No, I don’t pity you. I pity the idiot who took you for granted. No one should feel guilty to give their partner love and affection,” says Yeonjun with serious tone.

_Did I just hear an advice from a relationship guru here?_

Yeonjun laughs a little. “I am no relationship expert but my friends ask me a lot for advice. That’s why I say that.”

 _Eh, wait_. “Did you just read my mind?”

Yeonjun shakes his head, “No, your mind speaks it out loud.” Beomgyu can feel his cheeks heating up so he tries to masks it with taking another sip of his drink.

Beomgyu feels like a sack of stones has been lifted up from his shoulders. The burden that sat on his heart for the past weeks feel lighter, all because a stranger with a kind smile and sparkly eyes offered himself to be his companion. But the thought of never meeting him again after this bothers him. He doesn’t want to be selfish but he doesn’t want to feel lonely either.

He shrugs it off, _I can worry about it later_. “You wanna dance?”

Yeonjun tilts his head, Beomgyu waits patiently. A smile splits through his lips and he says, “Sure, lead the way.”

As soon as they’re both on the dancing floor, they start to dance. They are so close within an arm length distance because the club is so packed, so they occasionally brush against each other.

Yeonjun’s eyes fixate on Beomgyu’s face. He probably should thank whatever God who was in charge when Beomgyu was conceived because, Holy Mother, he is stunning. He knew it from the first time he saw the younger strutted his way into the club, but now that he’s up close… he really is the most beautiful boy he ever got the chance to see this way.

One hard nudge from other people on the dance floor makes Beomgyu stumbles. Yeonjun’s arms come in light speed to catch him before he hits the floor. Yeonjun holds back a chuckle. “I said you need to let loose of your heart, not your stability.”

Beomgyu pouts a bit, “Well, thank you very much.”

Yeonjun grins. He takes a step forward to Beomgyu. He hesitates a bit about the thing he wants to say next.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks.

Beomgyu nods, giving him sign to continue. “Is he still on your mind?”

Beomgyu gets stunned by the question. If he was being honest, Soobin has already left his mind since the day he found out that he was out with someone new. The only thing left is the remorse of him being sad over the break up.

“Soobin was nice to me too. I can’t hate him even if I want to.”

Wait.

_Soobin._

The name somehow rings a bell on Yeonjun’s head but he couldn’t quite recall.

Beomgyu continues, “He doesn’t mean anything bad, he’s just a coward to not say it on my face while we’re together.”

Yeonjun gulps. _Soobin from SNU_. He met him at some party probably months ago. They only said hi to each other because Huening Kai was with –

 _Oh, no_.

Months ago meaning he was still in relationship with Beomgyu but he didn’t remember he’s ever heard Soobin said he got a boyfriend. In fact, he thought Huening Kai was Soobin’s boyfriend because they would get so touchy at times and laughing quietly with each other. Shit, Yeonjun feels like shit now even if it wasn’t his fault.

“You don’t have to hate him but you don’t need to forgive him either.” _But I want you to hate him_.

Beomgyu nods, “I know.”

Beomgyu’s hand slowly reaches up to Yeonjun’s forearm. “Yeonjun, can I ask you something in return?”

The distance between them decreasing by each syllables he speaks. Yeonjun whispers his answer, “Go on.”

“You said I need to let loose of my heart. Would you help me?” Beomgyu asks quietly. His eyes train on Yeonjun’s facial features from his eyes and downward. He is a few inches shorter than the elder so his eyesight was on level with the other’s lips.

Yeonjun reaches the back of the younger’s neck and close the distance between them. The cherry lips that’s been haunting him since the beginning of their conversation on the bar; finally he got to taste it. The liquor aftertaste feel like popping candy on his mouth and he can’t get enough.

Beomgyu’s hand is now on the elder’s waist. He’s holding onto him like a lifeline. He’s letting his heart loose and _boy_ has it ever been this good to let go of his remorse. Because he doesn’t mind that, he doesn’t mind that at all.

Yeonjun pulls out first to catch his breath. He leans his forehead on Beomgyu’s. He waits until the younger open his eyes and says, “I will. I will help you anytime.”


End file.
